A Day with Fang
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: What happens when Sister decides to spend a day torturing- I mean spending time with Fang while Sissy is in South Carolina? Read to find out! This is by Sister.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sister: Hi guys! This is my one-shot. Fang came home from rehab, so while sissy is gone, I'm going to torture- I mean visit Fang for today!**

**Fang: NOOOOO!**

**Sister: YEEEESSSSS!**

**Fang: Tell Max I love her and that I was the one who smashed her iPod.**

**Sister: Teehee. And for those people that STILL think sissy and I are one person, check out our profile. I'm the taller blue-eyed brunette, you know, the hotter one. Anyways, on with my day of Fang!**

A Day with Fang

**Sister POV:**

I crept up the stairs silently with my awesome ninja skills, and stopped outside of Sissy's door. I used the oil can in my hand to fix the unbearable squeak her door always has. It's about time someone did. Then I ever so carefully eased the door open to see Fang. I silently creeped up to him, and jumped on his back. He let out a girlish squeal, but I clapped my hand over his mouth so my nosy bro wouldn't come up. He stood up, and I jumped off, landing in my ninja pose, in a crouch with one foot straight out and one hand bent at the elbow and the other straight out like my leg. He turned around and glared at me, hiding something behind his back. I straightened, smiled mischievously, and said; "Look a unicorn!" Fang whirled to the window and I saw what he had behind his back. No. Freakin'. Way. He was holding my Barbie Magical Mermaid Lagoon book from when I was 7. I burst out laughing and Fang turned around, glaring. "What! It's a good book!" Fang defended himself. All of a sudden, I stopped laughing. "Fang, did you go anywhere near my third drawer under my bed? Because I swear, those bodies where there when I-" I was cut off by Fang saying; "What?" I sighed in relief and mumbled; "Never mind." I checked out his hands. "Good, and you didn't go near my rabid cows either." I said. Fang looked so confused. "Fang, don't worry about it. It's nothing. Just don't go near the cows. They bite." I warned. Then I realized he had taken my humongo fat butt bean bag from my room. I chuckled nervously and asked; "You, uh, didn't unzip it right?" Fang shook his head no and I smiled. "Good. I don't feel like explaining what is in there. WAIT. A. SECOND. Who said you could take my bean bag?" Fang held his hands up in the 'whoa-it's-OK' gesture as I stalked towards him, him walking backwards. When Fang reached the corner, I smiled dangerously. Fang looked like a deer in headlights. I cocked my head at him, and decided what to do. So I brought out my spray paint from the utility belt on my waist and spray painted his clothes bright pink. Fang looked horrified. He ran to the closet and came out in all black clothes again, not looking like he was being burned alive anymore. By this time he came out to see me holding my laughter cramped stomach. He sat on the bean bag and glared at me. I sat and bounced on the bed as he glared. "You know, I wouldn't help you unstick your face after it gets stuck that way." I told him happily. He continued glaring. I started checking my supplies for the day. Spray paint, check. Food, check. Glue, check. Hairbrush, check. Wing clipper, check. Camera, check. Make-up, check. Scissors, check. Phone, check. Leash, check. Knife, check. Collar, check. Collar controller, check. Okay, all systems go! I looked up to see Fang _still_ glaring. I tutted at him and said; "I also won't remove your face from the wall if I glue it there. You'll have to wait until Sissy gets home." Fang, heeding me, unglared his face. I smiled and said; "Much better." Fang hid behind is book. So what did I do? I tackled him, and then clipped his wings so he couldn't fly, _and_ put a leash around his waist and a collar on his neck. An electrifying one. I probably kept him there by the element of surprise, and using the handle of my knife to knock him out. So I win. I dragged Fang out on the roof and tied him to the chimney. I then went inside and realized my brothers had left already. They were going somewhere I didn't care enough about to remember. Darn. I wanted to tell them to beat it. I climbed back out of my brothers' bedroom window to the roof, to see Fang trying to run away. Not likely with a huge brick chimney on his back. I untied him, and held on tight for the ride. Sure enough, Fang jumped the few feet to the ground from the lowest point of the house, and he broke my fall. I rolled off of a groaning Fang and yelled; "I'm not THAT heavy you baby!" He just nodded his head and stood up. "Now Fang, before you run away, I will tell you this. You have an electrifying collar on. I have the controller. You run, you get shocked. Don't worry; I don't want to kill you." I explained to him. He just rolled his eyes and ran. So I gave him a shock. He turned around after getting back up from his knees and looked at me. "I thought you were bluffing," he said glaring. I just smiled and dropped the controller in a place Fang couldn't reach, unless he wants to lose a hand. He sighed and then growled; "Are you _walking_ me?" I giggled and nodded my head. He frowned and sat down. I shook my head at him and took out the controller. That got him walking. I followed him. "I think I should build a special pool for you, one where you can't get away. Like a steel indoor one, with a passcode lock to get out and in, and a hand scanner. I'll work on that, and no, I'm tight with Nudge so she can't come and let you go." I told him. I thought about this, and decided when we let Fang visit Max, we would build a pool. I think we'll get some land not far away, and then build it there. Yeah, that'll work. **(Sorry, but, uh, the pool will be fiction.)** After I had walked Fang around the yard a few times, I led him inside. Now for the fun part. I blocked Sissy's door, and locked all the doors to the house just in case, and opened Sissy's closet. I looked over at fang, and it's a good thing he's skinny. I pulled out a bunch of dresses I had bought for Fang, and set them down. Sissy never gives him a hair cut, so I set Fang down in my special chair. Metal cuffs locked over fang's arms and legs, and it bolted itself to the floor.

**Fang POV:**

It's official. She's crazy. She 'effing walked me! And currently I'm locked in a chair, with Sister within a foot of me with scissors. And I think I just peed my pants, because Sister had an evil glint in her eyes, and B took away all of Sister's sharp and pointy things. But I knew Sister had a secret stash somewhere, I just knew it. And now I'm probably going to die. But she didn't even come near my throat. She actually just cut my hair. But she kept trying to get me to talk abut my feelings and my old addiction, but no matter how many shocks, I WOULD NOT talk to SISTER of all people about my feelings. And, don't tell her I said this, but my hair looks good. My horribly long hair was now just barely brushing my shoulders, longish and shaggy, bangs reaching down to my eyebrows. I actually looked OK. Sister smiled at me and cleaned the floor of my hair. Sorry about the hair on the floor B. But as I was whirled around in the chair, I saw….. _them._

**Sister's POV:**

I knew by the horrified look on Fang's face that he thought he was in H E double hockey sticks. The bright pink, yellow, green, and blood red dresses, ranged from floor length to knee high on Fang. I put eye shadow, lipstick, eye liner, mascara, blush, lip liner, and perfume on Fang, and, one by one, I snapped pics of Fang in all of the dresses on my phone and digital camera. I sent the pics to Sissy in South Carolina, and cleaned up all the make-up and gowns in her room. I then, backed away from the clean room very carefully, setting Fang's food down on the dresser, and all before Fang could reach me, unlocked the door, jumped out, and relocked it, hearing the satisfying BANG of Fang's body hitting the closed door. Oh, what a fun, fun day.

**A/N: Sister: That was fun. I love spending time with Fang. I just need to weasel his true feelings out of him.**

**Fang: NEVER!**

**Sister: *Evil laughter* we'll see about that. Tell me what you guys think! R&R!**


	2. Facebook Page!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have created a Facebook page, so go and like it right now!

You'll receive funny quotes and sayings, crazy sh*t that happens to us, updates on stories, hints to upcoming stories, polls, and another way to ask me questions and talk to me!

Just search It's Fnicking Awesomeness- it's the only one!

P.S. Names and such will not be used creepily/scarily/for spamming/etc.


	3. Tumblr Blog!

Hello MR Fans! This is an announcement that I have created a Tumblr blog. Not just any Tumblr blog- a Maximum Ride role play group blog.

What this means is you can go on Tumblr, and message me as a MR character (or an OC- I don't care) and our characters can talk, interact, and have adventures and stuff.

I know it sounds kinda dumb, but trust me- it's not. I'm already part of an Avengers role play group, and it's so much fun writing as your favourite character while interacting with your other favourite characters.

For an example of an amazing role play group, go here (no spaces, obviously): kneel-to-your-king. tumblr

So, what I would like you guys to do, is go on Tumblr and create an account of a MR character (or make your own mutant, white coat, or whatever!) and then message and follow me at 'please-do-not-fang-bang' (I'm a Fang, hehe). Then send me an ask, and out characters will do stuff!

If you already have a Tumblr, you can still interact with me as that, or just make another one using a different email (I, for one, have three different accounts :3).

I have never seen anything like this for the Maximum Ride fandom, so I think it could be really big and could be so much fun! Thanks so much!


End file.
